One Minute Alone
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: Oneshot. Inuyasha has been thinking a lot and Kagome thinks he's thinking about Kikyo. When they have a minute alone, what will they say? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


**A/N: Hey, what's up people? I'm here with a new Inuyasha story! It's a one-shot but in the future I'm going to write a chapter story! Gonna thank Kamesha for her letter and telling me that she's going to up load soon! She writes great stories so if you want to read them, just check out her profile. **

**Enough talking! Here's my first Inuyasha one shot!**

"One Minute Alone"

By Dark Shining Light

Pairing: Inuyasha and Kagome

Rated T

Romance?

Summary: One-shot. Inuyasha has been acting kind of weird so Kagome asks for a minute alone with him. What will they say?

Notes: I was gone for a long from the Inuyasha world since I was in Mexico and they have no TVs so couldn't watch the episodes and barely starting again. No Flames please!

(Do not Own Inuyasha)(Please Read and Review)

Laughing was heard around the woods since Kagome's group was once again camping out. Kagome, Shippo, and Sango were making fun of Miroku again and Kagome took a quick look at Inuyasha, who was out side of their little circle and leaning against a tree with hi eyes blank. She sighed, he's been doing this for a couple of days and it worried her. Was he thinking about Kikyo again?

She frowned, knowing that Inuyasha would never love her the same way he loves Kikyo. Couldn't he simply forget about Kikyo or just move on. But she knew that Inuyasha wouldn't forget about his love since even though she was her reincarnation, they were two different people.

"Hmm, guys. I'm going to talk to Inuyasha. He's been acting kind of weird and I'm going to check up on him." Kagome told her friends but with the corner of her eye, she saw that Inuyasha didn't snap from his trace though she used his name.

Shippo, Miroku, Sango looked at the half demon and nodded. Kagome went over to him and lightly tapped him on the shoulder, "Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?" he broke from whatever he was thinking about and turned his eyes to the girl. "What?" he asked gruffly.

"Could you take a walk with me, please." She asked sweetly, knowing that Inuyasha wouldn't talk to her if the rest of the gang was listening.

"What for?" he demanded.

"Please." She asked with puppy eyes. He growled and muttered, "Let's go." He walked into the forest with Kagome leading the way. They stopped when they reached a lake and once again, Inuyasha leaned against a tree with his arms crossed. "Why did you bring me here?"

She ignored him and said, "The stars are pretty, aren't they?"

"Kagome, you're not listening." He stated and his eyes narrowed.

She sighed and explained. "Well, it's just that, you've been acting kind of weird. And I was just wondering, if it had to do…with Kikyo."

At hearing her name, he turned around. '_So he was thinking about Kikyo.' _She thought with sad eyes. She had hoped that it was a suggestion but that suggestion was true and it made her heart hurt.

"Inuyasha." She started while looking into the water. "I know that you've been thinking about her and I'm sorry. But I'm not her. I may look like her but we're different. I know that I'll never be like her but that's the person I am. I'm sorry that I can't be her." The girl felt like crying and she did. She couldn't give the guy she loved happiness and it was the thought of another girl that did.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see the half demon with a sad expression. "No Kagome. It's not that. It's true that I've been thinking about Kikyo but I've also been thinking about you too."

Kagome blinked. "What?"

"I'm sorry I made you think like that. I guess I was showing the wrong signals."

"Inuyasha…I don't understand."

"It's just that." He sighed. "I've been having a change of feelings I didn't know how to handle it." He looked into her eyes and continued. "I'm not mad or depressed that you're not Kikyo. Trust me. I'm happy here with _you_."

She grinned a bit and tried to wiped a couple of tears away. "Really."

A soft smile passed his lips as he wiped the rest of her tears. "Really."

She hugged the male. "I'm glad."

He returned the huge and kissed her forehead. "Me too."

From a couple of bushes, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango watched the love birds.

"Uhh, isn't this cute?" The female asked the two other boys.

"You bet! I knew that Inuyasha liked her." Shippo responded.

"Yeah. But I think I know who would make another cute couple." The monk said as he looked at Sango. She frowned and slapped him across the face.

"Guys, quiet!" Shippo warned.

"You're right. But I think we better leave before they fine out we're here." Sango agreed and left back to the campfire with the boys behind her.

**A/N: So how did you guys like it? Please Review and tell me! I promise I'll make another one but that's only if you review! The next story is about Inuyasha picking Kikyo instead of Kagome but when another half demon wants Kagome's love, Inuyasha gets jealous. What could happen? Peace! **


End file.
